There's a party at a rich dudes house edit
by Simply one hell of an author
Summary: When Patty and Liz feel like a party, they invite everyone they know. The only problem is...Death the Kid. Will the twins triumph? Or will the shinigami shoot them down? Rated for language, making outery and slight violence. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello fanfiction lovers! This is the edit of "There's a party at a rich dudes house" by souleaterevanslover. Don't worry; I have got permission to do this as we are both very good friends. I know you will enjoy it because you see; I am Simply one hell of an author.

_**There's a party at a rich dudes house**_

Patty sighed, it was another dissection class with Professor Stein and no one seemed to take any notice of the poor frog being torn apart. Patty looked up at her sister who was painting her nails and sighed. Normally she would be drawing giraffes by now, but today she had forgotten to bring her beloved crayons, so she was stuck doing nothing. Liz looked up at her sister who was visibly drooping. "Cheer up Patty, its last lesson and we only have a little while left," Liz said, blowing on her wet nails. "I know sis, but it's not just that," Patty replied kicking her legs under the table, a grim look on her face. "What is it?" Her sister asked, now taking a bit of interest. "It's just… we haven't had a party in ages, cause there's nothing to celebrate." Patty said, sorrowfully. "Yeah I know they should have had a party when the Kishin was destroyed, but the town was being rebuilt," "I know! We can have a party at ours, we could invite everyone, sis!" She clapped her hands, a smile on her face. "Hmmm, I dunno Patty, Kid isn't going to like that, he'll freak out if we trash the place." Liz said, admiring her ten tiny masterpieces. "So don't tell Kid, we could have the party at night when He's asleep!" said her excitable sibling. "Yeah, but as soon as the music's on he'll wake up, he is quite a light sleeper." "We could give him one of those sleeping pills you took when you couldn't sleep, cause you kept having nightmares after that mission to the ghost ship sis!" Patty giggled insanely at her plan, while her sister sweat dropped at the mention of her worst nightmare. "Fine, but if it goes wrong I ain't taking the blame"

"Yay! I'm gonna tell everyone!" Patty shouted happily, jumping out of her seat just as the end of school bell went. "Ok but whatever you do don't tell Kid!" 'I know what she's like with that mouth of hers, she'll probably get so excited that she'll tell him," "Ok I won't sis!" Patty said "Anyway where is Kid? I haven't seen him since last lesson." "He's gone to talk to Lord Death about something; we're meeting him outside school after lesson."

…

"This is gonna be so fun." Patty screeched "Shhh, here he comes don't say a word about the party." Liz whispered putting a hand over Patty's mouth. Kid walked up to them, "Hey girls, how was last lesson?" "It was as boring as ever, come on lets go home." Kid chuckled "You was bored weren't you," Liz looked puzzled "Your nails, they're painted and they're perfectly symmetrical!" Liz rolled her eyes

"Come on!"

That afternoon Patty spent most of her time in her room, she called every single person she knew. Whenever Kid asked what she was doing Liz would always distract him by saying that something was 'unbalanced', which made Kid suspicious, Liz never pointed out something being asymmetrical, but he just forgot about it and thought it was nothing. After all, symmetry is everything. After Dinner Liz went to wash up, Patty went too. Kid noticed this, Patty would never go help Liz with the washing up, and she would always fall asleep on the couch after dinner. "Patty, where are you going?" Kid asked. Patty stopped in her tracks. "I'm going to help Liz with the washing up!" She said cheerfully.

"Hmmm..." Kid raised his eyebrows. (Well it wouldn't be symmetrical with only one raised, now would it?) The sisters walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind them. "Kid's on to us!" Liz said with a worried look on her face, "How are we gonna give him the glass of water with the pills in it without him being more suspicious?" All Patty did was laugh. "I'll give him some of my chili flavour Doritos, you know how he hates anything spicy, and then he'll take the water!" Patty said "Good idea I'll get the food ready." Liz poured the crisps into a bowl, filled a glass with water, put the two sleeping pills in it, and then passed them to Patty. "Whatever you do don't mess it up."

Patty nodded and walked into the living room. Kid was still sitting on the couch, he look quite surprised to see Patty with a bowl full of crisps and a glass of water. "Hey thought you might want some snacks" "Uh, thanks." Said a very confused Kid Patty sat next to Kid and passed him the bowl, "What flavour are these?" Kid asked. "They're just plain original." Patty lied happily. "Oh good you know how I hate chili." Kid picked up a crisp and put it in his mouth, Patty watching eagerly, waiting for the reaction. Kid eyes watered at the taste.

"AHHH, FOR THE LOVE OF FATHER! THESE AREN'T ORIGINAL, THEY'RE BLOODY CHILI! "Kid shouted, jumping off the couch. She passed the glass of water calmly to Kid. Kid snatched it out of her hand and downed the whole lot. Patty smiled at her accomplished mission. She picked up the bowl full of crisps and the empty glass. "Whoops, sorry Kid I'll put these back." She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen again.

"I did it sis!" Patty said, putting the glass and bowl onto the kitchen surface. "Yeah I heard. It's kind of hard to ignore Kid screaming at the top of his voice about chili." Liz laughed. "Hahaha yeah, when does he fall asleep sis?" Patty asked grabbing a crisp and putting it into her mouth. "The effects will start in a few minutes, so we'll just have to wait 'till then" Liz replied leaning on the kitchen surface sipping on a cup of tea she made earlier.

…

A/N: So, what did you think? This is my first edit by the way so please don't be too harsh. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of the story, I'm very sorry about the long wait. I hope that you enjoy it!

…

"Oh, ok sis, I'm gonna go upstairs and sort out some CDs for the party." Patty said skipping out of the room.

Liz sighed; a side of her regretted the party and another couldn't wait. For some reason she had a really bad feeling about this. She put her mug, which was now empty, down and walked in the living room to check on Kid. As she expected he was sound asleep. She carried him to his symmetrical room and laid him on his symmetrical bed. Symmetrically. "Patty come here; help me put him to bed!" Liz called. Her sister pranced into the room.

"We have to make it look like nothing happened." Liz instructed.

Patty nodded, they put the covers over Kid and flattened it out (Kid always flattened out his covers when he goes to sleep, the weirdo). They walked out of the room and shut the door slowly.

"Party time!" Patty shouted at the top of her voice.

"Go call Maka and say to be here in an hour and bring the gang too." Liz instructed

Patty ran to her room, got her phone and dial Maka's number.

Liz went down stairs to sort out the party preparations. She looked at the large ball room that was made to Kids liking (perfectly symmetrical) and sighed.

'This room's so gonna get trashed.'

Half an hour later the ball room was ready, Liz stood back to admire her work. The large chandelier hung from the ceiling, the spotlights flashed different colours which reflect off the crystal beads. The long black table which used to have cutlery evenly spaced out was now a stage with a microphone at the end. The two balconies either side were now covered in glitter which shone in the multi-coloured lights. A huge golden stereo was set up at the landing where the two red carpets covered stairs joined. Liz smiled, she felt proud of her work. "Patty, you ready?" She shouted running upstairs to Patty's bed room. Patty opened the door revealing what she was wearing; a short, black, V necked dress with a black flower in her hair. Her shoes were big leather boots that reached over her knee, eyeliner circled out her large blue eyes. "Wow, nice look Patty." "Aww thanks sis!" Liz was crushed in what her sister called a hug. "You better get dressed too, people are gonna come soon."

Liz nodded and went to her room. Patty went down stairs to see what Liz had prepared and was dazzled by the lights. "Wow this is so awesome!" cried Patty to no one in particular.

….. Time Skip …...

"Yep it is pretty awesome, but not as awesome as me!" A familiar boastful voice cut through the bored silence of the sisters waiting. Patty turned around to find a blue haired boy with a large grin on his face. "BLACKSTAR!" shouted Patty giving him a 'death trap' hug. "What you doing here? You're supposed to be here in half an hour."

"Well a big star like me always should be the first to arrive!" Blackstar yelled jumping onto the stage and 'victory' posing.

Patty giggled, "Let's put some music on!" She ran up the stairs to the golden stereo. "Oh my God, I know this song. It's 'Party at a rich dude's house' by Ke$ha right?" Blackstar asked.

"Heh heh, yep." Patty replied.

"I'm ready!" Liz shouted from the top of the stairs, Blackstar looked up the caramel brown haired girl and almost fell off the stage with a nose bleed. She had on blue denim shorts with fish net tights underneath; her hair was tied in plats with a head band which had a large red bow on it. She wore a tank top which said DC and the skull logo, military boots with pink luminous laces that went up to her knee. Black*Star looked at both of the sisters and laughed. "What is this slut night?" Blackstar laughed, getting up from falling off the stage. (Ouch. That's all I can say.)

Patty giggled "No silly it's a party!"

Liz chuckled; Patty could be so clueless sometimes. She walked down stairs and into the kitchen to get some food ready.

"Hey Liz you got any good drinks?" Blackstar called out.

"Yep, we've got alcohol if that's what you mean!" Liz called back, the reply being an obnoxious 'Yahoo' and a girly giggle. She came back into the ball room and set the food down on the table along with the drinks. Blackstar snatched the drinks out of her hands and downed the lot.

"Um Black*Star the party hasn't even started yet, you don't have to drink it now." Liz said a bit concerned.

"Hahaha the great Blackstar never waits for the rest!" Blackstar shouted 'victory' posing. Liz rolled her eyes. Patty burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"Hey sis I have an idea." She said suddenly sitting up.

"And what's that?"

"You could sing the song that's playing now while everyone is coming in; you're really good at singing Sis." Patty said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I'm not that good, and besides it's kinda scary up on that stage all on your own." Liz squealed, sweat dropping.

"Awww come on sis, please!" Patty pleaded grabbing on to Liz's leg.

"Urgh ok ok!" Liz grumbled, pulling Patty off of her leg and climbing up on to the stage.

…

A/N: So, what did you think? I've had my first review which is great! Thank you for reading! Yours, Simply one hell of an author.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hello there people who have been waiting for this story for so long that they have lost the will to live. I'm really sorry for taking so long. I hope you can forgive me because today is my birthday! YAY! I've been looking forward to this for hmmmm let's see, a year. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.)

There's a party at a rich dudes house 

Chapter 3

She grabbed the microphone and signalled patty to change the song to karaoke version. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"They're here!" She opened it to find Maka and Tsubaki smiling at her.

"Hey guys, where's Soul?" Patty asked looking behind them

"He's just parking the car." Maka replied still smiling. Blackstars ears pricked up.

"Since when did Soul have a car?"

"His parents bought him it as a present for his birthday a few days ago." Tsubaki answered.

Blinding head lights lit up the huge front yard. Patty and the blue haired ninja (Sounds like a band name doesn't it) watched in awe as a black Bugatti Veyron drove through the large iron gates and parked besides the huge fountain. A white haired boy climbed out of the car and began to walk towards them.

"Holy crap man wicked car!" Blackstar said, walking towards the boy and giving him a high five.

"Thanks." Soul replied walking up to the entrance where the rest of the group were. He had his favourite black and red electric guitar on his back which was held in place with a strap.

The group walked inside, Liz was still on the stage ready to sing. Patty skipped over to the stereo about to turn the song on for the second time, but someone interrupted. "Hey Soul, why don't you play your guitar?" Maka suggested, grabbing Soul's arm and dragging him to the stage.

"Uh... I'll pass." Soul said trying to break free.

"Oh come on, I wanna hear you play!" Patty squealed jumping up and down.

"Yeah Soul, I've never heard you play before." Tsubaki said smiling in the gentle way that she did.

"Argh fine." Soul sighed in defeat, Maka let go of his arm and he walked on to the stage.

The song began, Soul got a hold of the beat and played along with his guitar, Liz tapped her foot to the beat waiting for the right moment to sing, The group of friends waited patiently, well… except Blackstar, he was downing all the drinks in the kitchen, no one seemed to notice he was gone though. Liz took a deep breath and started to sing.

'Swimming Pools, limousines (Come on let's do it)

Come on let's cause a scene. (Come on let's do it)

Cigar in the caviar. (Come on let's do it)

I'm pissing in the don Pinion. (Come let's do it now!)'

Everyone gasped; even Blackstar peered out of the kitchen to see where the voice was coming from. Her voice suited the song so well it was like it was written for her. Soul almost lost the beat to the song he was playing; he was so caught up in her voice. She looked like she was born to be on stage. He felt her soul relax as she got into the song.

"YAHOOOO." Tsubaki, Patty and Maka turned to see a very drunk Blackstar swaggering towards them, a dozen bottles in arms. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" he shouted handing a drink to Patty. Patty giggled; she took it out of his hands and downed the whole bottle. Blackstar grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stage. "The great Blackstar's gonna show you how to have fun!" Blackstar shouted 'victory' posing. Patty Laughed so hard she started to roll around the stage. She took another gulp of wine and got up. The two started dancing while Tsubaki and Maka stood in the corner giggling at the ridiculous sight.

'Come on let's do it, we're gonna do it now,

Come on let's do it, COME LET'S DO THIS!

WHOOOOO THERE'S A PARTY AT A RICH DUDE'S HOUSE!'

The ballroom was soon filled up with almost the whole of death city. Everyone was dancing, drink spilled everywhere, staining the carpet and walls, but no one seemed to care. They were all too drunk, even Maka had let herself go.

There was another knock on the door, Tsubaki answered, as she was the only sober one left; she didn't like to drink all that much. She opened the door to find a smiling Marie. She held bottles of almost every single alcohol brand name you could think of.

"Hello there, Tsubaki! Having a good time?" Marie chimed, walking in. Tsubaki closed the door and continued to stand in the corner; she liked to watch people have a good time.

Blackstar immediately noticed the drinks Marie was holding and ran straight for her, but was beaten to it by a girl he couldn't recognise, her long ash blond hair was badly messed up and her light pink dress was ripped all up the sides. She snatched the drinks out of Marie's hands and ran off. "Hey, you can't drink all that, give me some!" shouted Blackstar running after the girl, the girl just laughed and ran faster. "No one escapes the great Blackstar!" He shouted again, jumping into the air, knocking the girl off her feet and landing on top of her. Her face was covered by her hands which she soon moved which revealed her dark green eyes. "Maka?" Blackstar asked, looking quite surprised at her different (SEXY) appearance. Maka smiled, she slid out from under Blackstar, grabbed the bottles and ran off again. The inebriated ninja ran after her, jumping over tables of snacks making them fly into the air. Marie sighed "These kid's sure know how to have a good time."

WHOOOAAAAA~ THERE'S A PARTY AT A RICH DUDE'S HOUSE,

If ya wanna go then you know, we're gonna fight 'till we do it right,

So let's WHOOOOOO TONIGHT!

(A/N: Please review, next chapter should be here soon, I'm on a roll! By the way I currently do song parodies, so if anyone would like their favourite song in Soul Eater dress up just PM me and I'll get to it.)


End file.
